


Dr. Styles

by Larrys_tylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Doctor Harry, Doctor Liam, Doctor Niall, Doctor Zayn, Dom Harry, Jealous Harry, M/M, Possessive Harry, Sub Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrys_tylinson/pseuds/Larrys_tylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a cardio thoracic surgeon, one day though his friend Liam, an intern, is sick and Harry gets to take over his patient for the day. A boy named Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of course Liam had to call in sick today, half of the hospital has. It's flu season and Harry can only hope he won't catch it. Since there's no interns available, or residents for that matter, he must meet with Liam's (thankfully) only patient today. 

Harry's P.O.V

I walk into the hospital, greeting some nurses before I make my way to the attending lounge. I walk in there seeing Zayn going through a chart "Good morning mate, how's Liam?" I ask, wondering how his sub is doing. "He has got a high temperature and just before I left he started puking, man. It's hard to be away from him when he needs me the most. But he insisted on me going since literally almost everyone's sick." Zayn says, looking genuinely sad that he can't be with his husband. 

Me and Zayn walk over to our lockers, or well, more like dressers, and pull out our dark blue scrubs and white lab coats. "What have you planned for the weekend?" Zayn asks and I give a little laugh "I work Saturday and Sunday, and am on call both nights. You?" I answer him. "Same goes for me." He answers, almost everyone who isn't sick works 24/7 right now since a lot of people goes to the emergency room because they're afraid of the high temperature the kids receive. Mostly it's nothing and they just passes the flu on to everyone else there.

"Harry, you really need to find yourself a sub." Zayn says while we're getting dressed. "I have no time Z, you know I don't." I say. "Try and find one here then." Zayn suggests, I let out a laugh saying "What, a patient?". "Why not, according to Liam the patient you will be seeing today is a sub, single and male.". I shake my head saying "Haha, Zayn, as if I would do that." Before walking to my office, as the cheif over the cardio wing I have a lot to deal with, especially when most of my co-workers are sick.

I sit down at my desk, looking through some charts of patients in pre-op and post-op. Everything seems clear and I open my computer to read through what tests ans such I will be doing on Mr. Tomlinson today. It shows that it's an yearly appointment that all subs are encouraged to take. I look and sees that he is eighteen, this means that I will also need to do a qynecological examination. I cam only hope that the boy has got an good arse. 

At eigth o'clock I leave my office to join the late rounds and get asigned my intern for the week. I get Dr. Horan, everyone knows he fancies neuro and is scrared as shit of me. Well all interns and residents, except Liam, are scared of me, they have even given me a nickname. According to Liam it's Hitler they call me, I always have a good laugh at that, I may be mean and scarry. But Hitler? I shake my head in disbelief and tell Niall to keep close eyes on my post-ops while I do a broncoscopy on Mrs.Miller to find out if the tumors in her lungs are cancer or benign. 

After she is given nitrous oxide and some anestetichs I start with the broncoscopy, 45 minutes later I'm done and give Niall the samples to run up to the lab with. I check my schedule and see that after I have talked to Mr.Miller I have got to talk to Mrs. Andrews about a cardiomyoplasty instead of inserting a peacemaker since she is in her thirtys with good chances to recover even with this highly new and experimental surgery. The pros with an cardiomyoplasty is that if it works she will get a much better life quality and also you only use muscles that already exists in her body to strengthen the hearts circulation of blood. 

 

I walk to the waiting room, seeing Mr. Miller, he stands up and I walk towards him. I smile at him, saying "Everything went fine, Lisa is taken back to her room now and the results should be here this evening or tomorrow morning, after we have the results we will act from that.". "Thank you so much Dr. Styles." He says, "No problem" I answer with a smile before excussing myself to talk with Mrs. Andrews.

An hour later, around 10 am we're done and has decided to go for the cardiomyoplasty, Dr. Horan will be taking the bloodsamples and such today and the day after tomorrow we will do the surgery, it will take about ten hours and I need to practice before that. Until then Mrs. Andrew will be staying in the hospital. The hardest thing was actually to convince her dom that it would be the best for her. I can't blame him though, the day I get myself a sub, I wont let anything go by unchecked with doctors and such.

I look at my clock seeing that Mr. Tomlinson will be here in half an hour. Until then I decide to do some paperwork and I also tell a nurse, Jackie, to prep the examination room. Half an hour later I walk out in the waiting room, seeing a gorgeous boy sitting there, I call "Louis Tomlinson!" hoping that it will be him.

Louis' P.O.V

I sit in the waiting room, looking at the floor nervously. "Louis Tomlinson!" I hear an angelic voice say, I snap my head up, looking at God himself standing there. I see his gaze on me and start walking towards him. I look at the brown locks surrounding his face, and then at his stone cutting jawbones, and his emerald green eyes, I'm lost. In those deep pools of beauty. I hear him clearing his throat and I look down at the hand extend towards me. I blush, looking down, before grabbing his hand saying "Louis Tomlinson.", he answers with a "Dr.Styles, and didn't your mother ever teach you that it isn't polite to not look at the person you're talking with?". I feel the pure dominance in his voice and shivers, carefully I look up in his eyes and he smirk at me. "This way Mr. Tomlinson." He say, motioning for me to follow him.

We reach an examination room and he opens the door, letting me move in. "Sit!" He say motioning to a chair in the middle of the room. His voice is so dominant and I feel my legs go shaky, I do as he say, scared of what will happen otherwise. He sits down in front of me, looking me up and down for a couple of moments before grabbing a few papers, reading through them. "Okay Mr. Tomlinson, I have a few questions that I'm required to ask, both for the department of dominants and submissives and for the charts, everything clear?". I nod, "Verbally." Dr. Styles says and I don't dare to disobey. "Yes Sir." I say and he looks satisfied. He is quite intimidating actually and I'm glad I'm not his sub, I feel sorry for whoever that is. He's a hottie yes, but if I were his I can promise you I wouldn't ever be able to sit.

"We'll start with the ones for the department, what's your sexual orientation?" Dr. Styles asks me. "I'm gay." I answer and Styles' eyes lit up but at the same time I see a flare of anger in them, he raises and eyebrow and I think back at what I said. I quickly add a "Sir!". Dr. Styles mumbles "If you were mine you wouldn't be able to sit by now.", "excuse me Sir?" I say, formulating it as a question, now I actually feel looked down at. "I think you heard very well what I said Mr. Tomlinson, lets move on. Who was the last person you hade sex with?" He asks, his green eyes digging through my soul. I looking him dead in the eyes "Oh, Sir, I'm a virgin." I answer him and I see the satisfied smirk on his lips. But the irritation never seems to leave him. 

"May I ask what is bothering you Dr. Styles?" I ask him, he looks at me, smirk disappearing and his eyes darkening "A sassy submissive who thinks he can do whatever he want since he clearly never have been disciplined, nor has got a Dom to control him. And I'll make it clear Mr. Tomlinson, you behave or otherwise I will make sure that this fine arse of yours will be burning when you leave this room." He finishes and I let out a gulp. "Let's continue. Here's a list of reds and greens that will be given to your future Dom when you enter the trial period. I will read them out loud and you will say red, green or yellow. I expect you to know what those colors stands for." He says. 

"We will start with what sexual acts you're okay with. Masturbation?" He says, "green." I mumble out. "Fellatio?" "Green". "Anal intercourse?" "Green", " Anal fisting?" "Red" I say and Styles raises his eyebrows, clearly in a satisfied way. "Swallowing semen?" "Yellow" I answer. "Now on to sex toys." Dr. Styles continues, "Vibrators?" "Green.", "Dildos?" "Green". "Butt plugs?" Styles asks, "Green.", "and what about wearing them in public?" He asks. "Green" i answer, he noticed a change in my voice, looking up he notices my blush (Harry's thoughts atm, 'that I will remember') he looks down at his pappers again after a few seconds. "What about other types of sex toys?" "Yellow" i answer.

"Now on to the bondage, here's a lot, so only say something if it's a red or yellow." Dr. Styles say and I nod, he seems displeased but I pretend like nothing. "Hands in front? Hands behind your back?ankles, knees? Elbows?" "Yellow" I mumble. He writes it down and continues his list "Wrists to ankles? Spreader bars?" "Yellow". "Tied to furniture? Blindfolded? Gagging? "Yellow" I answer. "Bondage with rope? Bondage with tape?" "Red" I answer him. "Bondage with leather cuffs? Suspension?" "Yellow".

"Now the punishments, which since I met you have figured will be used quite often. So think this over, bit don't be afraid if something you don't like happens it's just needed to tell your Dom and it will be added to your reds. Spanking? Paddling?whipping? Caning?" "Red" I say and Styles notes it down. "Soft biting? Hard bitting?" "Red". "Nipple clamps? Genital clamps?" "Red". "Ice? Hot wax?" "Red", "restraints, handcuffs and or other metal restraints?" I stay quiet and Styles says " Good, lets move on to the medical part."

 

After multiple questions about allergies and such and after taking blood samples it's time for the gynecological examination. I lay down in the chair while Dr. Styles moves to get what looks like lube, he skips the gloves though and I quickly wonder if he's like this towards all patients. 

Harry's P.O.V

While I move to grab lube I wonder what has flown into me, I'm never this dominant or harsh towards patients, and I sure as hell never would have performed a gynecological exam on one, that's work for the gynecologists and interns. I see the little boy with the not so little ass laying in the chair. I walk towards him and puts the lube down. I move up to him and unbutton his pants. He tries to get away since he's clearly embarrassed, so I smack his thigh quite hard and continues, he stills and looks to be enjoying this even though he's scared and embarrassed. "There's no need to be afraid Louis." I say, daring to use his first name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Louis' P.O.V**

I lay in the chair while Dr.Styles removes my pants, he's intimidating and I feel embarrassed. I feel even more sorry for his sub now than I did just a little while ago, he or she must be having a hard time. When he has removed both my pants and boxers he says "Just lay still and this will be over very soon Louis.". I nod for an answer and feel a sharp pain on my bum, registering that he bloody spanked me, "Okay, Sir." I add in a nonchalant tone. "I warned you, Tomlinson." Dr. Styles says and I hear the anger and irritation in his voice, I gulp and feel fright running down my spine. I prepare for the worst but he just starts the examination, I feel myself starting to harden when he's examining my prostate and the area around it. 

He fails to notice, thankfully (Louis thinks he does) and when he's done I move to put my pants on again. "Not so fast, baby. Don't you remember me telling you that you would leave this room with a sore bum if you didn't show me respect?" He formulates it as a question but I don't dare to answer. He grabs my arm, pulling me over his lap and I feel the fabric of his hospital clothes against my crotch. I say one thing that I hope will get me out of this situation, because if he spanks me I will get hard and that would NOT be good, "Don't you think your sub would disapprove of this sir?". He snorts saying "If I had a sub I wouldn't be acting like this, that's as good as cheating, and for the record I don't have one. Yet!" At the end of the sentence he slaps his hand down hard on one of my sit spots. 

At the 5th slap I feel myself starting to get hard, and at the 10th I also feel Dr. Styles hardening against my thigh. Around the 10th was also when the slaps started to hurt, then they just intensified for each. I feel tears starting to run down my face at the 15th, and at the 17th I'm trying to squirm away from him, he just lifts one of his legs over mine and holds me in place before continuing. When he's done he smirks and stands me up, moving to get a lotion, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He ask with a sarcastic voice. I hate him, but at the same time I don't, he's fascinating and I would almost daresay that I'm falling in love.


End file.
